1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alarm notifying device, and to a notifying device for monitoring and recording operating conditions of a water supply/delivery system for water supply and drainage, an industrial manufacturing facility, a sales data collecting facility, etc., displaying and recording a failure in each facility and its abnormal condition, detecting an alarm signal and thereby notifying an alarm to a person or the like in charge of facility maintenance, who is kept out of a monitoring room.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has heretofore been known that an alarm notifying device for monitoring and notifying operating conditions or the like of each facility has been installed. Further, the transmission of an alarm in the form of an electronic mail has been proposed. In a device for notifying an alarm by use of a conventional electronic mail, the name of the alarm and the time of the generated alarm have merely been transmitted as an electronic mail. Therefore, when an alarm mail is received outside a monitoring room, time and efforts required to inquire about a way or method of coping with a contact address of a person in charge of maintenance and an alarm have been spent, and thereby mobility (that information is available whenever and wherever) of an electronic mail could not be utilized effectively so as to cope with an urgent alarm. There might be cases in which when a mail indicative of only the contents of an alarm was received, a person in charge of maintenance, who maintained a plurality of facilities at a time, could not determine from the received warning mail from which facility it was issued. There might also be cases where when a plurality of alarms occurred simultaneously, all the contents of alarms could not be acquired from the restriction of the capacity of reception of a cellular telephone.
The present invention has been made to solve the conventional problems. Therefore, the present invention aims to provide an alarm notifying device wherein a person in charge of maintenance having received a warning mail on the road is capable of providing instructions for recovering a facility, and a maintenance server taking charge of maintenance of a plurality of facilities is able to carry out subsequent treatments from information about the received warning mail.
The present invention provides an alarm notifying device comprising means for inputting an alarm signal of a facility to be monitored, means for connecting to a mail server for delivering an electronic mail by way of a communication line, a memory for storing a guidance text corresponding to the contents of an alarm, and a CPU having the function of transmitting an electronic mail about an alarm, wherein the CPU has the function of adding the contents of an alarm and a guidance text corresponding to the alarm contents to an electronic mail.